L'orrore di Salem
by Curleyswife3
Summary: Nell'episodio "Patchwork Puzzle" V.E.N.O.M. ruba dal museo Smithsonian di Washington alcuni manufatti all'apparenza senza valore. E se, insieme a essi, avesse portato via anche qualcosa di incredibilmente antico e terribilmente malvagio? Death character
1. Prologo

**Nell'episodio "Patchwork Puzzle" V.E.N.O.M. ruba dal museo Smithsonian di Washington alcuni manufatti all'apparenza senza valore. E se, insieme a essi, avesse portato via anche qualcosa di incredibilmente antico e terribilmente malvagio?**

 _ **L'orrore di Salem**_

 _ **Prologo**_

L'urlo terrorizzato della biondina fu solo l'inizio.

Durò un attimo di troppo e Rax se lo sarebbe goduto ben volentieri, se non avesse avuto altro da fare.

"Il paravento vicino al caminetto" gracchiò stridulo il suo capo.

"Prendilo!".

Quando Sly lo sollevò, però, per poco non gli sfuggì un gemito perché era molto più pesante - quel polveroso ammasso di ferraglia - di quanto avesse immaginato.

Dopo un istante, fu costretto a posarlo sul pavimento.

Mayhem non ci fece caso, mentre Vanessa…

Vanessa.

Il pilota di Piranha non poteva vedere la sua faccia, ma avrebbe giurato che quella serpe al contrario lo stesse fissando - le mani puntate sui fianchi, le gambe divaricate - col suo solito sorrisetto sarcastico.

Mai che desse loro una mano.

Mai.

Quando le passò accanto, fingendo un'andatura disinvolta, gli parve persino di sentire una risatina beffarda.

Stava quasi per gratificarla di un bel calcio in uno stinco, ma lei - come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero, la maledetta - a un tratto fece un passo di lato, spostandosi verso una piccola teca addossata alla parete di fondo.

Con la coda dell'occhio la vide chinarsi un secondo, poi sollevarsi e rimanere immobile, come incantata.

Si distrasse giusto un attimo, ma il dannato affare metallico colse al volo l'occasione di scivolargli giusto sull'alluce.

Trattenne un'esclamazione di dolore e si voltò verso Mayhem, che - per fortuna - pareva non essersi accorto di nulla.

"Se ieri avesse mandato qui me, invece di quell'idiota di Gorey, non saremmo dovuti tornare!" esclamò, rabbioso.

Vada per il dito malconcio, ma fare una figura del genere davanti a quella donna…

Però Vanessa Warfield non lo aveva degnato d'uno sguardo, come se non esistesse nemmeno.

Seguitava a fissare - gli occhi verdi sgranati, le labbra semiaperte sotto la sua M.A.S.K. - il contenuto della vetrina. Non _tutto_ a dire il vero, ma solo un piccolo monile lungo sì e no un pollice, adagiato tra una tazza di stagno tutta ammaccata e una ridicola cuffia inamidata piena di trine e merletti che alcuni secoli prima dovevano essere stati immacolati e adesso invece viravano tristemente verso il beige.

In mezzo a quella paccottiglia da due soldi giaceva quel che aveva tutta l'aria di un ciondolo, ricavato in un materiale grigio-nero assai lucente, che Vanessa non riuscì a riconoscere.

Non si poteva dire bello.

Proprio no.

Anzi, la forma era stranissima: un incrocio deforme e tentacolare che aveva qualcosa dell'insetto e qualcosa del pesce, ma con un'espressione…come dire?

Vanessa avrebbe pensato a un'espressione _umana,_ se non fosse stato troppo raccapricciante associare le due immagini.

Eppure, non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quell'aggeggio.

Un richiamo.

Ecco, era come se quell'affare la stesse chiamando.

Stesse chiamando proprio lei, lei tra tutti.

Aveva udito, però, la voce di Rax (non che ascoltasse mai quel babbeo molto attentamente, ma stavolta le era giunta come attraverso un muro d'acqua, lontanissima e ovattata) e adesso udì anche la risposta brusca di Mayhem.

"Sta' zitto e andiamo" sbottò seccamente l'uomo più anziano, con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

La ragazza sapeva bene che Miles non amava certo aspettare, eppure non ce la faceva a muovere un solo passo.

Fin dal primo istante in cui aveva messo piede nel museo Smithsonian si era sentita strana, distratta, come se nulla di ciò che la stava portando lì avesse per lei la minima importanza; aveva seguito la sua squadra come un automa e, quando era arrivata di fronte a quella piccola teca impolverata (di sicuro lì dentro non c'era nessuna delle grandi attrazioni per cui quel posto era famoso in tutto il mondo), si era bloccata trasalendo.

Perché avrebbe giurato di sentirsi chiamare.

Non era esattamente una voce, tanto meno una voce umana. Era più che altro un sibilo, una vibrazione, sottile ma chiarissima… eppure, pareva che lei fosse l'unica ad avvertirla.

Deglutì e fece un passo indietro, cercando di sottrarsi a quella bizzarra malia che la incatenava.

Ma non ci riuscì: ogni muscolo, ogni fibra del suo corpo la attirava irresistibilmente verso quell'oggetto che certo - si sorprese a considerare, rallegrandosi perché almeno una parte del suo cervello ancora funzionava - non doveva valere assolutamente niente, brutto com'era.

Mayhem e Rax avanzavano verso l'uscita.

Ancora qualche istante e sarebbe rimasta da sola.

Eppure, esitava.

"Levatevi di torno!" tuonò il leader di Veleno, facendosi largo tra la folla assiepata davanti alle vetrine.

I visitatori, impauriti, indietreggiarono schiacciandosi lungo le pareti.

"Vipera, fuoco!" gridò Miles Mayhem, un instante prima che un getto di liquido rossastro schizzasse, dal centro della strana maschera che indossava, sulla parete di mattoni di fronte a lui.

Vanessa si riscosse.

"Frusta magnetica!" disse a mezza voce.

Il fascio di energia si abbatté con violenza sulla lastra di vetro, mandandola in frantumi all'istante.

Con un balzo, l'agente afferrò il monile e, stringendolo ancora in mano, seguì i compagni.

La parete di mattoni resisteva al fluido corrosivo.

"Maledizione" la voce di Miles Mayhem non tradiva paura, ma solo rabbia "non è abbastanza potente, ci toccherà uscire dalla porta principale".

I tre continuarono ad avanzare in mezzo alla folla terrorizzata, Mayhem in testa.

Vanessa si accorse, con stupore, che il cuore le batteva all'impazzata.

Come non le era mai successo in una situazione simile.

Non si sentiva spaventata, però, né angosciata per la piega che il colpo stava prendendo.

No, si sentiva più come…esaltata.

Prese un respiro profondo e, senza rendersene conto, strinse le dita intorno al piccolo ciondolo.

Dio benedetto, cosa avrebbe dato per poterlo guardare in santa pace!

Scesero lo scalone che conduceva verso l'ingresso.

Mayhem guardingo, Rax cercando di non perdere l'equilibrio con l'ingombrante paravento tra le braccia.

E Vanessa…distratta, quasi assente, tanto che per poco non inciampò in un gradino.

Infilò in tasca il ciondolo.

Eppure, anche così, aveva la sensazione (che follia!) di avvertirne il _peso._

Il suo _calore_ attraverso il tessuto della tuta.

Come se _pulsasse_ contro la sua carne.

Attraversarono l'atrio monumentale, i loro tacchi facevano un rumore secco sul marmo del pavimento, come uno schiocco.

"Vi sfido tutti quanti a mettermi sulla mia strada!" urlò Mayhem, slanciandosi verso l'uscita.

Con un gesto incredibilmente agile, considerata la sua mole, l'uomo afferrò la gigantesca sfera del pendolo di Foucault che occupava parte della sala.

Un nuovo schizzo di liquido corrosivo liquefece all'istante il robusto cavo di metallo che lo sosteneva.

La pesante palla si schiantò a suolo e cominciò a rotolare, scatenando un pazzesco fuggi fuggi tra i visitatori.

I tre banditi guadagnarono velocemente la porta, raggiungendo in pochi istanti la strada dove li aspettava un quarto complice.

Vanessa, ansimando, si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul sedile posteriore di Jackhammer.

Col cuore in gola, infilò una mano in tasca.

Solo quando le sue dita sfiorarono la superficie liscia del ciondolo, iniziò a rilassarsi.

ooOoo

Vanessa già di solito sopportava i suoi compagni giusto lo stretto indispensabile per lavorarci insieme, ma quel pomeriggio davvero non vedeva l'ora di restare da sola.

In fondo non chiedeva tanto.

Voleva soltanto avere qualche minuto per dare un'occhiata in santa pace al piccolo gioiello che aveva rubato al museo…un secondo, un secondo solo.

Non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

Come era fatto, che cosa raffigurava?

L'aveva guardato troppo fugacemente per ricordarlo bene e adesso nella sua mente si affollavano strane immagini di creature tentacolari, con grandi occhi neri, che si contorcevano pazzamente.

Ah, se avesse potuto tirarlo fuori soltanto per un attimo…

E invece Rax e Dagger, quei due imbranati, non volevano saperne di lasciarla in pace e continuavano a fare i soliti commenti idioti su quel demente di Gorey.

D'un tratto l'agente dai capelli rossi si alzò e uscì dalla stanza, piantando in asso gli altri due.

Raggiunse l'altra camera, dove Mayhem e Nash confabulavano davanti a un computer portatile; le davano le spalle e non fecero caso a lei.

Si rintanò in un angolo, trattenne il respiro e finalmente lo tirò fuori.

Adesso scintillava sul suo palmo, grigio-nero e lucente.

Era liscio come pietra, come una specie di selce o qualcosa del genere.

Eppure sulla pelle non era freddo, ma anzi sembrava emanare un tepore impercettibile.

E, di nuovo, pareva pulsare.

Vanessa lo fissò e deglutì.

Non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo, ancora una volta.

L'attraeva con una forza quasi magnetica, come se un flusso di energia incredibilmente potente, ma invisibile, si sprigionasse da quella piccola scheggia e la penetrasse fino al punto più profondo della sua stessa anima.

Senza alcuna valida ragione si sorprese a pensare che avrebbe lasciato un segno sul suo palmo. Già, un segno, come fosse stato rovente. Ma d'un fuoco freddo, oscuro, glaciale.

Che l'attraeva e allo stesso tempo pareva succhiarle via ogni forza, come un vampiro.

Una parte di lei sentiva che non le faceva bene giocherellare con quell'aggeggio. Che sarebbe stato molto meglio gettarlo nella spazzatura.

Anzi, dalla finestra, meglio.

Ma non ce la faceva.

"Che mi venga un colpo se quello è il gioiello più brutto che io abbia mai visto!".

Con un gesto repentino Sly Rax strappò di mano a Vanessa il ciondolo, afferrandolo per la catenina d'argento cui era attaccato.

La ragazza parve come toccata da un fulmine.

"Dove hai trovato questo orrore? Sono sicura che non vale nemmeno…"

Digrignando i denti, la ragazza si lanciò sul collega come una furia e gli afferrò il polso così forte che l'altro completò la frase con un gemito di dolore e aprì le dita, lasciando cadere l'oggetto.

Lei lo afferrò al volo.

"Datti una calmata" ringhiò l'agente col pizzetto, massaggiandosi i muscoli indolenziti.

"Ma sei impazzita? Mi stavi staccando il braccio per quel coso orrendo!".

Vanessa lo guardò torva, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

Per una frazione di secondo, Rax pensò che gli sarebbe saltata al collo come una bestia feroce e l'avrebbe ammazzato a mani nude.

Lei, invece, senza dire una sola parola strinse nella mano il ciondolo.

Poi, continuando a fissarlo (uno sguardo che gli fece gelare il sangue nelle vene…) indietreggiò fino alla porta e si voltò di scatto.

Un istante dopo, Sly sentì che si era chiusa a chiave nella sua camera.

 **Note &credits:** il titolo di questa fic e alcuni elementi citati sono ispirati alle opere di H.P. Lovecraft, nonché al racconto "La stanza della strega" di Henry Kuttner, pubblicato nel 1937 sulla celebre rivista Weird Tales.


	2. Uno strano furto

**Capitolo primo**

 _Uno strano furto_

Vanessa appoggiò le spalle alla porta e respirò profondamente.

Il cuore le martellava impazzito nel petto, le tremavano le gambe.

Cosa le stava succedendo?

Rax era un idiota, ma…davvero lei aveva rischiato di fargli del male.

Avrebbe potuto persino _ucciderlo_ , lo seppe con certezza.

Serrò le dita, fino a farsi diventare bianche le nocche per lo sforzo.

Nel palmo, il ciondolo continuava a pulsare, in modo quasi impercettibile ma netto.

Per calmarsi, fece qualche passo verso la finestra, la aprì e guardò fuori.

Nel cielo insolitamente terso brillavano i morbidi raggi obliqui del sole al tramonto; l'atmosfera immobile rimandava i suoni, anche i più lontani, con impressionante chiarezza.

Era il 19 giugno, poco ma sicuro, e quel pomeriggio allo Smithsonian non tirava nemmeno un alito di vento.

Eppure d'un tratto le parve che l'aria limpida fosse attraversata da innumerevoli lame aguzze che segnavano la pelle, irrigidivano il passo e trasformavano il fiato in sbuffi di vapore biancastro.

Chiuse gli occhi e trattenne il respiro, in ascolto.

Non c'era anima viva in giro.

Le sembrava di muoversi in un sogno attraversando un silenzio denso come acqua gelida.

Sollevò le palpebre e si guardò intorno.

Cosa le stava succedendo? Cosa diavolo le stava succedendo?

Ogni ombra, ogni mobile, ogni macchia sulle pareti, per quanto familiari sembravano significare qualcosa che tacevano.

In quell'atmosfera così strana, persino il profilo della sua M.A.S.K. poggiata sul tavolo, scura contro la parete, avrebbe potuto celare un che di spettrale.

Volse lo sguardo verso la sua mano.

Le dita, raggrinzite, si mossero contro la sua volontà.

Si aprirono.

Sul palmo scintillava, scura e lucente contro la sua pelle pallida, una mostruosa forma tentacolare.

Cercò di distogliere lo sguardo, ma non ci riuscì.

Si morse le labbra, soffocando un gemito.

Niente da fare.

Anche chiudere gli occhi adesso era impossibile.

Avrebbe voluto chiamare qualcuno, chiedere aiuto.

Già, aiuto… ma da chi? Da _che cosa_?

Avrebbe voluto gridare, ma dalla gola le uscì solo un rantolo penoso.

Senza che lei potesse controllarle, vide le sue mani che le mettevano al collo l'amuleto.

Poi, chiuse gli occhi.

ooOoo

Matt Trakker premette un tasto subito a destra del volante di Rhino.

"Computer. Accesso interfaccia Museo Smithsonian" disse, in tono calmo.

"Collegamento effettuato" rispose dopo una frazione di secondo una voce femminile sintetica.

"Procedi".

"Bene" proseguì il milionario "Seleziona subroutine: oggetti in mostra".

"Selezione completata".

"Mostrami la trapunta risalente alla guerra civile".

Sul piccolo schermo di fronte a Matt e Bruce apparvero le immagini della logora coperta che Veleno aveva rubato al museo poche ore prima.

"Trapunta cucita a mano di uso comune…"

Il computer seguitava la sua spiegazione.

"…risalente alla guerra civile nordamericana".

I due uomini si scambiarono uno sguardo.

"Ne esistono molte ancora oggi. E questa non è nemmeno particolarmente pregiata, ma solo tipica del periodo".

Matt serrò le labbra, perplesso.

"Direi che è molto improbabile" esclamò l'orientale "che ci fosse nascosto dentro qualcosa…".

"E non ha neppure l'aria di essere molto calda per le notti di gelo" scherzò l'altro.

"Il suo è soltanto un valore storico…".

"…e anche quello non è un granché" concluse meditabondo.

Pochi metri dietro il grosso camion sfrecciavano Hurricane e Volcano.

"Ma non avete pensato che potesse essere stato un trucco?" intervenne a quel punto Jacques La Fleur.

"Ha ragione!" esclamò Hondo MacLean "Potrebbe essere stata una messinscena architettata da Veleno per tenerci occupati mentre loro facevano il vero colpo altrove".

Matt si strinse nelle spalle.

"Proviamo col paravento" disse.

"Computer. Nuovi parametri di ricerca".

Ancora una volta la macchina rispose obbediente, mostrando l'immagine del secondo manufatto.

"Paravento da caminetto in metallo di bassa lega di uso molto comune. Periodo: guerra civile nordamericana.

Ne esistono molti ancora oggi e questo non è particolarmente pregiato, ma solo tipico del periodo".

Bruce si accarezzò, pensieroso, il mento.

Niente da fare, non riuscivano a venirne a capo.

Cosa diavolo stava cercando Mayhem? Perché aveva portato via quegli oggetti apparentemente senza alcun valore?

Dopo qualche istante di silenzio, Jacques tornò a parlare.

"Può darsi che i buchi compongano uno schema con un significato in codice" azzardò il canadese.

Matt schioccò le dita.

"Buona idea!"

"Computer: codice ricerca schema" ordinò speranzoso.

Ma di nuovo la risposta fu negativa.

"Analisi completata: non si rivela alcuno schema significativo".

Matt sgranò gli occhi, mentre Bruce non trattenne una smorfia di disappunto.

"Il direttore del museo" aggiunse a quel punto Hondo "ha detto che è stato rubato anche un terzo oggetto…".

"Già" annuì il giapponese, interrogando a propria volta il computer.

Quando sul piccolo schermo apparve il bizzarro ciondolo grigio-nero i due agenti assunsero un'espressione allibita.

"Monile proveniente dalla collezione privata di un antiquario di Salem, donata al Museo Smithsonian nel 1979".

"È veramente orrendo…" mormorò tra sé e sé il milionario.

La voce artificiale seguitava a spiegare, senza nessuna intonazione.

"Composizione chimica: sconosciuta".

"Datazione: sconosciuta".

"In effetti" chiosò Jacques La Fleur "è talmente brutto che potrebbe essere davvero questo l'obiettivo reale di Veleno…".

Hondo sorrise.

"Come dicevano i latini?" esclamò l'insegnante " _Similia cum similibus"._

A Matt sfuggì un sospiro.

"Beh, tra non molto lo scopriremo".

Frenò e spense il motore.

"Le tracce del carburante dei loro veicoli sono finite giusto davanti a noi".

 **Note &credits: **come avranno certamente già capito i fans più sfegatati di M.A.S.K., qui sono stati ripresi in maniera fedele i dialoghi e le situazioni dell'episodio "Patchwork Puzzle". Ovviamente con l'inserimento degli elementi caratterizzanti la trama del mio racconto.

Spero che questo racconto vi piaccia, ringrazio i lettori e ribadisco che ogni commento è più che gradito!

Vi ricordo anche le mie fic a rating rosso ( **Little) Death in Venice** e **Venus in arms** , che trovate rimuovendo i filtri.


	3. Uno strano sogno

**Capitolo secondo**

 _Uno strano sogno_

"Fate silenzio!" ringhiò Vanessa, massaggiandosi la fronte.

"Ho un terribile mal di testa…".

Scossa da un tremito febbrile, si appoggiò con le spalle alla parete.

Rax e Malloy si scambiarono un'occhiata, perplessi.

L'agente dai capelli rossi, da quando erano usciti dallo Smithsonian, si comportava davvero in modo strano.

Non che prima fosse esattamente Miss Simpatia, per carità - considerò Sly - ma adesso, quando non sembrava sul punto di azzannare qualcuno alla giugulare, appariva taciturna, stranita, quasi assente.

Vanessa rabbrividì ancora e chiuse gli occhi.

 _Vanessa Warfield entrò nel bosco, cominciando a camminare sullo spesso tappeto umido di aghi di pino e foglie secche; la nebbia in alto velava il cielo e al di là di essa splendeva la luna, riempiendo la foresta di una luce che era come una garza biancastra._

 _Avanzava lentamente, le membra imprigionate nello strano torpore proprio dei sogni._

 _Non si notava traccia di quella decisione di profili che di solito si attribuisce alla realtà: i tronchi degli alberi non erano colonne nere di legno, ma ombre morbide prive di sostanza, e le macchie dei cespugli apparivano informi, come galleggianti nel bizzarro chiarore dell'aria._

 _Mentre si inoltrava nel folto del bosco sorse un gelido vento da nord, che portò la nebbia a oscurare ancor di più il volto pallido della luna._

 _Era una notte di spiriti: poteva sentire i passi felpati degli spettri errabondi, poteva vedere - spostando gli arbusti per farsi strada attraverso la macchia - le piccole luci che vibravano dentro alle loro forme trasparenti._

 _Muovendosi, la coltre d'ovatta lattiginosa regalava alla foresta un aspetto mobile, ondeggiante: ogni albero pareva strisciare via furtivo, ogni arbusto sembrava spostarsi silenzioso e leggero come un enorme gatto nero._

 _Le cime degli alberi, parlando rauche nel vento, dicevano agli uomini la ventura e la sventura._

 _Vanessa seguiva un sentiero che si svolgeva a zig-zag per la foresta, fino a che arrivò a distinguere un dolce chiarore giallastro che si alzava e splendeva una decina di metri davanti lei._

 _Dopo qualche passo si trovò di fronte a un alto cancello di ferro; la caligine era così fitta che si accorse della sua presenza solo quando vi fu praticamente davanti._

 _Lo spinse e, con sua meraviglia, lo trovò aperto._

 _Entrò e percorse il viale alberato per alcune decine di metri, sempre immersa in un'atmosfera densa e biancastra che le impediva di distinguere chiaramente i contorni degli oggetti: nonostante non riuscisse a orientarsi né a riconoscere i luoghi, tuttavia sapeva esattamente dove andare, come se stesse ripetendo un percorso già compiuto e perfettamente noto._

 _Si fermò a un tratto alla fine del viale: in quell'istante la nebbia si diradò d'improvviso, rivelando la sagoma di un imponente edificio che si ergeva solitario in mezzo al bosco._

 _La luna piena splendeva alta nel cielo, diffondendo un'incredibile bellezza sul giardino e la villa, che la donna riconobbe immediatamente; l'elegante mausoleo scintillava, le ombre si rincorrevano nel parco circostante e l'oscurità profonda di alcuni angoli era solcata a metà da un'obliqua colonna di luce lunare._

 _La luminosità diffusa bagnava i contorni delle alte colonne, dell'ampio timpano che sovrastava la porta, della scalinata che conduceva all'ingresso,_ _irraggiandosi poi obliquamente sullo spiazzo sottostante; un lato di questo, quindi, era chiaramente illuminato mentre l'altro rimaneva in ombra, lasciando intravedere unicamente il profilo dei severi frontoni di pietra._

 _Vanessa salì le scale e poi si fermò, schermandosi gli occhi con la mano per proteggerli dalla luce lunare, il cui splendore era quasi accecante. Scrutando nel buio scorse - prima vagamente, poi sempre più distintamente - proprio a un paio di metri da lei la sagoma di una porta semiaperta._

 _Quando la toccò, si schiuse con un sinistro cigolio dei cardini arrugginiti, rivelando un' oscurità densa e profonda: ne sgorgò un tanfo di muffa e di vecchio, tanto che la donna involontariamente indietreggiò di un passo. Sospirò silenziosamente e poi, con cautela, chinò il capo e s'infilò nel maleodorante passaggio._

 _Scese la stretta scala appoggiandosi alle pareti rivestite di lastroni di pietra._

 _I suoi piedi nudi calpestavano senza rumore il pavimento di marmo grigio e, sebbene si aprisse davanti a lei una moltitudine di camere sepolcrali, corridoi e disimpegni, si muoveva senza alcuna esitazione, come se sapesse esattamente dove dirigersi._

 _Arrivò, alla fine, in una cripta rotonda in cui si scorgevano, in nicchie ricavate nelle pareti, una decina di sarcofagi di marmo grigio._

 _Da una stretta feritoia filtrava un raggio di luce lunare, che a malapena rischiarava il pavimento ricoperto di polvere; al centro vi era un lastrone di pietra che sporgeva appena._

 _Vanessa lo fissò con intensità._

 _Era in ansia, come se aspettasse qualcosa._

 _E qualcosa si mosse nella stanza._

 _Il lastrone si stava spostando._

"Finora è filato tutto liscio proprio come previsto dal mio piano" esclamò Miles Mayhem con espressione soddisfatta, spostando lo sguardo sulla trapunta ben tesa tra due sostegni.

"Caspita, possiamo davvero considerarci fortunati a lavorare per un uomo intelligente come lei, capo!" lo blandì, mellifluo, Nash Gorey.

"Ti sei bevuto quel poco di cervello che avevi?" lo aggredì disgustato Rax "Oppure sei così viscido di natura?!".

"Attento, o ti farò assaggiare uno dei miei pugni!" minacciò l'occhialuto piccoletto.

"Oh, io non mi sporco nemmeno le mani con uno come te, piccolo verme!".

 _L'agente di V.E.N.O.M. udì un lieve cigolio e, lentamente, lo stretto spiraglio si allargò fino a diventare un ampio quadrato nero._

 _Tra le ombre era acquattato qualcosa._

 _Qualcosa che, pian piano, cominciò a strisciare verso la superficie._

 _Sembrava una mummia._

 _Era un cadavere scheletrico, ricoperto da una pelle raggrinzita e scura._

 _Uno scheletro, ricoperto dalla pelle di una grande lucertola, ben tesa sulle ossa._

 _Si dimenò, strisciò in avanti e le sue unghie rasparono la pietra._

 _Uscì nella cripta e si mise in piedi._

 _Nel teschio incartapecorito_ _gli occhi splendevano di una strana vita._

 _Vanessa non osava muoversi._

 _Peggio, non ci riusciva._

 _Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto sopra ogni cosa voltarsi, scappare, ma era imprigionata da una di quelle paralisi che colpiscono negli incubi, quando il cervello, spettatore distante, non può o non vuole trasmettere gli impulsi nervosi ai muscoli._

 _Quella cosa orribile fece alcuni passi, dando le spalle alla giovane donna._

 _Nel silenzio mortale della tomba desolata risuonò un bisbiglio rauco._

 _Vanessa cercò di urlare, ma la voce le morì in gola._

 _Lo spaventoso bisbiglio continuava a risuonare, in una lingua ultraterrena. Il cadavere raggrinzito alzò le braccia rinsecchite come in trionfo e poi si voltò verso la ragazza._

 _Con spaventosa lentezza._

 _Vanessa non urlò, ma tutti i demoni della notte che cavalcano i venti della follia urlarono per lei: in quell'attimo le piombarono addosso i ricordi, non più confusi ma anzi così vividi da schiantarle l'anima._

 _L'aveva visto._

 _E, cosa anche peggiore, l'aveva riconosciuto._

"Basta!".

Floyd Malloy non sopportava quegli inutili battibecchi.

Vanessa sussultò e riaprì gli occhi, pallida come un cencio.

"Senta Mayhem, bando alle chiacchiere" esclamò il biondo "e parliamo invece di cose molto più serie…

Allora quando potrò avere la mia parte?".

"Su calmati" replicò l'uomo più anziano "qui nessuno ha avuto ancora niente e tu lo sai bene".

"Avanti, muoviamoci!".

Come vedete, prosegue la storia canon di Patchwork Puzzle, ma… con qualcosa di molto molto diverso. Nel prossimo capitolo ci saranno uno strano combattimento, una strana reazione e strane conseguenze.


End file.
